The Broken World
by Luciano The Writer
Summary: Inspired by Monster Girl Encyclopedia, this story follows a world shattered by the appearance of monster women, straight out of the Infamous encyclopedia. Follows Oliver and Lilith as they journey across a world ravaged by utterly beautiful and monstrous women, who seek nothing more then dirty sex. Rated M for clear reasons
1. Chapter 1

Over time the legend of a world filled with humans, angels, monsters, and even demons would begin to spread through the realms. In the year 2011 it even become told on Earth, a special planet, one of the few where monsters and humans didn't wipe each other out, or become corrupted by alien entities. Instead monsters willingly reduced their visibility, so that humans could believe that monsters had just been myths told to explain strange occurrences that occurred throughout history. But that all changed when the Angels and Valkyries declared an active state of war on the servants of the demon realm.

A vicious conflict broke out, as angels and other servants of God were called to unleash their fury against those who'd see a coexistence between humanity and monster-kind. Throughout the world battles raged, until one Lilim decided that she would escape. Believing that she could flee to another world, the youngest daughter of the demon-lord attempted a complex and long ritual that if successful would have enabled her to flee to the closest world that would be sympathetic to her and her plight. Unfortunately, a powerful Valkyrie was able to appear in front of her as the ritual neared its completion. And thus began the adventure of Lilith, the youngest daughter of the Devil Lord.

The sound of battle roared across the empty field. As did flashes and flickers of light, due to intensive magic casting. A single young man sprinted across the empty forest, and he noted that all of the animals had vanished, as he checked his gun, and gripped the light blade he had on him. When he finally burst out of the trees and into the open field, the sight that greeted him was shocking.

Aliens. At least that's what the young man thought at first. Numerous aliens locked in conflict, wielding both swords, and invisible weapons (once again, thoughts of a foolish young man) that sent forth nearly blinding bursts of light, which exploded upon contact with one warrior or another, creating an explosion that was comparable to a super-nova. "Give it up Lilith!" One of them shouted, her English accented and strange, but alluring and soothing somehow.

Both sides were composed of nothing but females, all beautiful, all alien. The one that had shouted was dressed in metallic blue armor, covering her entire body but leaving her face exposed, her feminine, soft, delicate face, that stood in clear contrast with the blade she held, rather expertly, as her stance offered no openings. Another startlingly discovery was her golden wings, angelic in appearance. The woman was a shapely figure, one that would seem at ease both in battle, and on the runway. However her arrogant nature, revealed an attitude. "Who are you young man?" The woman asked, her blue eyes hard, and cruel as she watched the figure that had burst out of the forest.

"Who are you human? Answer me!" I demanded, shouting across the open field. I knew that my accent must have still been a bit odd to a human, especially in this strange world, but the young man was clearly a powerful figure. He had somehow gotten past the field that had been set up to ease the capture of the Lilim that had attempted to flee. Lilith, the youngest daughter of the devil lord. A baby compared to her sisters, and a weakling. But still strong enough to fight back, even after being forced to withstand attack after attack in transit. Her ritual had nearly succeeded, but I, the Valkyrie, Aura, had managed to stop her from succeeding unscathed. "My name is Oliver! Now defend yourself!" He shouted, before lunging at me.

The first sword swing revealed a lot. His blade was denser then mine was. He was left-handed. And he could smash holy barriers without being phased at all. He shattered three without even detecting them. The first angel who jumped in front of him was sent flying back due to a magical explosion cast by Lilith, who had quickly regained her wits and realized that the human seemed to want to help her. "Eat this you damn killers!" The young girl shouted even as her magic exploded throughout the forces that had been assembled by God, to end this long lasting conflict. Powerful bursts of demonic energy rained down upon the forces of God, keeping them from reaching me as the young man quickly and powerfully came down on me.

Lilith watched as the young man swung a small blade at one of the leaders of the valkyries. The Lilim was immensely grateful and knew she had to support the stranger who had decided to at least prevent the Valkyrie from rampaging across his world. And so in order to better assist him, she kept using magic to ensure that Aura's backup never got to her, instead scattering them across the field through powerful magic and frightening physical attacks, lunging at them one at a time and revealing terrifying physical strength.

"You're strong. Dammit!" The young man shouted before he released his strongest technique, vanishing. Aura never expected a human, from any world, to be capable of disappearing through sheer speed, so when the blow came and shattered her armor, she was thrown back. "Lilith!" Aura shouted, angered beyond belief, roaring with fury, "Back," the young man shouted before another unseen blow struck Aura, "Off!" He roared unleashing one final blow, which nearly killed Aura, only for a young angel to jump out and take the brunt of the blow, flying off into the field from the boulder shattering power of his blade. "Another day... Lilith." Aura whispered, even as God made her withdraw, vanishing in front of them, Lilith and the warrior who had probably saved her.

"Excuse me miss you okay?" The young man asked me just in time for me to promptly pass out from exhaustion and blood loss.

When I next woke up, I was in a bed. Much to my surprise, so too was the angel that had been struck with the warrior's final blow, a blow that had probably been a killing blow, but weakened so as too not kill the angel stricken with it, since it wasn't Aura.

"Finally up sleeping beauty?" The young man asked me, his voice lower then I had expected, after I heard him shout in the battle, an unknown time ago. "Where am I?" I asked, slowly unsure of what was to occur. "Earth. Ariel told me a bit about the world you come from." He said, shockingly calm given what words he had to utter. "Ariel's the angel. I took her in, because it seems like the others left her behind." He said, his word pleasing to hear, just like his face was pleasing to watch, and to see. "Who are you?" I asked, deciding to continue the questions until I could get a clearer head. "My name is Oliver. I'm a nerd mostly. But I also love martial arts, and I have a black belt in most conventional forms of martial arts, including weapon style ones." He said, being candid "And you are Lilith. The daughter of a demon lord in another world. However, I cannot disagree with the view of your mother and father. I wouldn't mind a world of coexistence, where humans and monsters can live in peace. Which is why I've decided to protect you. And that is fairly luck because throughout the world, strange creatures are appearing. And they appear to be from your world." He said, and then proceed to turn on the strange device that was near him, which would reveal events that would change my reality.


	2. Chapter 2

What's an angel to do? On one side, there's Aura, one of the commander's of the Valkyries, admittedly one of the weakest, but still an extraordinarily powerful warrior. Who had just been bested by a single human. And then there's Oliver, a brave and powerful human with power beyond what we had imagined a human could possess. He's also kind enough to take in an enemy, and heal her wounds, restoring her health quickly and easily, indicating some bizarre power within him.

Ariel had been out for two days. Healing and recovering her stamina. In that time-period the first of the monsters appeared, quietly and in a manner hinting at some form of coordination. Oliver had encountered one or two and defeated them, as easily as he took out Aura. Oliver had taken care of her, revealing compassion and intelligence, in addition to ensuring that Lilith healed from the wounds she sustained. But monsters were quickly spreading throughout the world, attacking churches, palaces, military bases, and even attempting to topple the weakest governments. Oliver had told her, that this world was divided among humans, many having distinct languages, and regional dialects.

At roughly the same time that Lilith would awaken, Ariel would decide to ask God to reveal what she needed to do. However, God wouldn't answer. And Lilith would awaken. And Oliver would reveal to her the news concerning her kind beginning to spread throughout this new world.

The reason for God not answering Ariel's request laid within Ariel herself. The seed of corruption, awakening as a reaction to the division within her, concerning Oliver. The seed had been within her for a long time, but finally awoke in response to the touch of a man, Oliver, who had carried both her, and Lilith to his home. The awakening of the seed was the start of a corruption that would blossom within Ariel's soul. The seed of lust that existed within any and all angels. The same seed that corrupted even Aura's heart. It would blossom into a lustful flower, a decadent rose with time, a rose that existed to be touched by a man, Oliver.

"Oliver..." Ariel whispered in her sleep, imagining her breasts being used to squeeze Oliver's "blade". Ariel imagined her body, she dreamt of her body being used by him, in the same way she once dreamt of being used by God to achieve some heavenly goal. The seed of corruption was implanted deep within the young, and beautiful angel.

Lilith didn't just dream of it. Rather, the beautiful Lilim teased herself with it. When she went to bed, and took showers she'd use her fingers to spread her vagina, before using some instrument and imagining Oliver filling her with pleasure and eventually semen. Angels and Monsters, even Lilim fell fast. Lilith, a highly lustful Lilim, was someone who was fond of pleasuring herself, a habit which led to her withdrawal into the castle of her parents, where she'd spend weeks, eating, sleeping, and pleasuring herself. But until then, she had yet to meet someone she imagined could pleasure her. But Oliver... something about him, screamed "pleasure" to her. The young Lilim had offered her body to him, whispering how she'd use her mouth on him, until he had orgasmed over and over, covering her face in his love, and she had also offered to be his toy, in return for his protection. His response had been noble, claiming that his protection came free of charge.

Between the corruption of an angel, and the desires of a gorgeous and powerful demon princess, it was clear that the struggle's of Oliver would also be high.


	3. Chapter 3

A year later the world was changed. It had divided into new lands, new countries, new territories. New species. And each day, the lands that despised monsters would shrink. Yet humans grew more and more vicious, even as their numbers dwindled. Incubi grew in number each day, happily, as they fucked monsters over and over, growing increasingly susceptible to the pleasure only monster women can provide.

The world was growing increasingly divided, as Angels and Valkyries came to Earth in increasing numbers, gaining followers all over the planet. But at the same time, all sorts of monsters were spreading, and infiltrating human societies, seducing men and women transforming more women into powerful and horny monsters, enabling the power of monster-kind to expand much faster than the power of angel-kind could, especially once the first dark angels and dark Valkyries came into this world.

A planet inhabited by angels, monsters, and humans is a complicated one. As many politicians have found. Over and over again. In the United States the situation is particularly complicated. Some states love monsters. Other states hate monsters. And it quickly changed, as pro-order forces attacked pro-monster forces. Battles were bloody, quick, and changed the map time and time again. As Alex was about to discover. And not always the order versus the monsters. Occasionally monsters act in a odd manner. And today would be an excellent example of that.

The Drunken Dragon was a bar in the small town of Utopia, Florida. Utopia was a beautiful settlement, isolated and scenic with a backdrop of giant hills and a beautiful coast. And the Drunken Dragon was one of the last bars in Florida not managed by monsters. Instead it prided itself on its completely human staff. But today was a bad night for Utopia.

"Hey be careful!" One of the fighters shouted, as a Hinezumi, the fighter mice of the Mist Continent back in the world of Monsters and Angels, appeared and launched a swift kick at him. He dodged swiftly, revealing to the mouse girl that he knew martial arts. "Dammit! Fight me!" She said loudly, as she threw herself at him, with a barrage of swift strikes, all of which were parried or avoided altogether. "I challenge you, mysterious opponent!" She said, aggressively, even as she leapt forward with a grace that had been hinted at when she threw each of her strikes.

"Alex, I need some assistance!"Murphy shouted, as an Ogre lunged at him, her clothes having been ripped off earlier in an altercation with another one of the guards who had been attempting to protect the town, who was currently being raped by a powerful Orc, her face nearly invisible, as his moans grew louder and louder than before.

"Dammit! Get out of my way!" Alex said, as he threw his empty gun at the mouse girl preventing him from assisting his friend. She grinned as she swatted the weapon out of the air with an ease that worried the human she faced. The battle had been fierce, with a party of succubi having escaped into the town, wrecking havoc as the team of security guards fought back against the powerful assault squad that had been assembled by the demons who led the charge and were busy transforming women into monsters. "You alone deserve my full focus! 'Alex' was it? Fight me! Each second you waste against me is another your friend is being violated!" She said with a glint in her eyes that made it clear she enjoyed the point she had made. "Fine! I'll defeat you! My name is Alex Burner, and I am a user of Silat! Identify yourself!" He said, as he shifted his focus to her.

"My name is Lin! I am a Hinezumi! We are the warrior mice of the continent shrouded in the mist back in our world." She said, and added as she lunged "I use flame arts, a martial art probably unknown to your kind! A style of magic and powerful strikes, that will take you down." But even as she finished her statement, Alex lunged at her, his speed shocking her, as he threw a solid fist at her, before leaping again, closing the distance and changing the strike into an elbow.

"You can't win!" He said as his strike missed, by a fraction of an inch and caught her flames, passing through it harmlessly. "We'll see! You do have skill though. Let's see if you can actually win!".

The fire heated Alex up. Upon contact with it, he felt a powerful urge to fight and to win, pass through his entire body, starting with his elbow, but quickly surging through him. "I'll win dammit!" He said, as he threw a swift kick her way, connecting surprisingly cleanly. He pushed her away with the kick, granting him some distance, as she clutched her ribs, the weight difference hitting her hard with that shockingly powerful blow. "I'll get you!" She roared, even as her flames surrounded her and added to her strength.

"My arts are the best!" She said with a fury that startled Alex, but the young man lept backwards, just in time to avoid a strike that seemed to defy the reach he had believed her to have, even as her very farthest. "I'm gonna get you, and make you pay!" She said, roaring as she lunged forward and attempted to do what resembled a technique out of tiger style kung-fu.

Meanwhile, Murphy attempted to recover from a powerful charge by a massive Ogre. The Ogre chuckled, even as her scent began to fill Murphy's nostrils. What the encyclopedia of monster girls doesn't mention is that an Ogre is like a beast in more ways than explained. Not only is their disposition that of beasts, but their very method of attracting mates, is not only through brutal rape, but rather through addiction on a sense-based level. An Ogre in heat leaks pheromones which seep into the man they are raping.

Murphy felt himself weakening in terms of resistance. Upon closer inspection, the Ogre that slowly crept up, was a stunning beauty. Her green colored skin was exotic, and her crimson colored eyes were glowing with a palpable lust. Her skin was leaking sweat, but that sweat covered her with a oily aura, one that Murphy gradually felt himself wanting to taste, to lick, to drown in. Her hands seemed fit to rub and massage Murphy's "rod" and as her pheromones began to creep into Murphy's mind, he began to curiously wonder what they would feel like, especially if they'd feel oily and slick, as if she had licked them prior to beginning the pleasurable massage.

Her bare breasts, covered in the same sexy oil that quietly and slowly leaked off of her skin, had the sexiest nipples he had ever seen. They were large, like ripe watermelons, ones that he wanted to taste, so badly that droll began to leak off of his lips. And his attempt to crawl away from her slowed, as she giggled, very unlike her charge, very girly, very soft. Murphy had stopped when she reached him.

Instead of dropping down, to his crotch, she instead walked until she was directly on top of him. And then sat right down. The last Alex saw of his friend, was his friend being enveloped by her crotch, and finally came the moans of the Ogre as Murphy began to taste her honey-pot. Her moans were loud, and Alex felt his heart drop, even as the battle between him and Lin continued to rage on.

"Out of the way!" Alex shouted, as he began to go on the offensive, surviving yet another brutal barrage of blows. He leapt forward, with his legs out in a deadly kick. She dodged that strike as well, and threw a blow at his stomach that hit him hard. But it wasn't enough to fell the well-trained martial artist, who countered with a punch aimed at her lower chest, even as she attempted to maneuver him into the hard road they were fighting on top of.

Yet another figure who'd come to matter in this complicated new world, was the state senator of Ohio. A man by the name of William Day. And a man who was currently sweaty. Of course, the sweat doesn't matter. But the reason why he was sweaty was exceedingly important.

Currently he was on top of his bed, in a beautiful townhouse in Columbus. The other person in his bed, was currently on all fours, as she felt his dick penetrate her. She was his wife. And he was extremely proud of her, of her beauty, of her diplomatic skill, of her sexual skill. And she was too, even if she never spoke highly of herself, as was fitting given that she was a Kunoichi. And she was pregnant with his child, a fact that had only served to fuel his immense lust for her, something she adored, given the young state of their marriage. They had been married for six months, marrying six months after they met, and she had transformed him from being a neutral senator on the matter of the matter of monster-integration, into being one of the senators, known, loved, and hated, as one of the big six top senators on the issue.

His dick felt wonderful, as it pumped in and out of the tight pussy of his wife, who was on her hands and knees, secretly loving what humans had dubbed "doggie-style". She felt so much heat, as he smacked her ass, making it change into a much pinker color than it had been previously, even as he began to spray his love-juices into her womb, which greedily drank each drop of his precious energy. "That's it cum for me!" She shouted, in a voice that would have stunned and aroused anyone who heard it, from the country's top legislators to the most sexually depraved individuals. "Give me more spirit energy love! Feed me, let me drink you in!" She whispered in a tone that kept her husband inside of her, his penis continuing to pound her, even as she felt herself nearing climax, her walls preparing to tighten and squeeze his penis, wanting more of his "milk".

The two of them were intensely in love. And formed one of the small groups that the entire Order feared, making up a handful of human and monster pairings that were known and either respected or hated throughout the entire planet by enclaves of monster and order forces awaiting orders from their leaders. They would also become a crucial part of the struggle that Oliver and Lilith would become involved with. The struggle to control the entire planet, fought between the demon lord, and the God known solely as "Father."

A/N: This story is still a thing! And hopefully now, a much cooler one than anticipated! Hope you loved meeting William, Lin, Murphy, Alex, and the Ogre. All of these will be crucial characters. Stay tuned!


End file.
